Musical Hosts
by sixpointtwoeight
Summary: Rin and Len go to Ouran!  Will they both join the Host Club?  One sided Rin/Tamaki.
1. Concert and a Meeting

Rin pulled on her headphones, looked over a stack of sheet music, then walked out. Her friends Miku and Luka were there, along with her twin brother, Len. "Ready for the concert at Ouran?" Miku asked. Rin nervously nodded.

Len walked over to his sister. "Are you okay? You seem really nervous," he asked. Rin shrugged. "Len, you _know_ what Mom said about this." She slowly, nervously said. "Oh, _that_. Well, whatever. Going to Ouran can't be _that _bad. I mean, people _do_ go to school there, right?" Len tried, and failed, to cheer up his twin.

"Miku and Luka and Meiko and Kaito won't be there," Rin frowned, mentioning her best friends and fellow band mates.

"You'll survive." Len shrugged.

That was the one thing Rin didn't like about her brother; the fact that he didn't take anything too seriously, as opposed to Rin, who _seemed_ like a nice, carefree girl, but who worried about everything too much.

"RIN! LEN! We're on!" Miku screamed in her high-pitched voice.

"'Kay, we're coming!" Rin forced a smile.

Even Rin hadn't told Miku that she might be transferring. Didn't want to worry her. Luka knew, but it was because Len had told her.

Rin had always suspected that her brother had liked Luka, but when Len told Luka, it only confirmed Rin's thoughts. Also, from the way that Luka was looking at Len at the band practice yesterday, Rin suspected that Luka liked him back.

Rin's mind forgot about all the Len/Luka drama and possibly switching schools for a few minutes so she could sing. That's what Rin liked the most about singing- it distracted her from her life and gave her a few moments to think- about the song, about _anything_. Rin practiced so much, she could practically sing in her sleep.

Rin scanned the audience. All the girls were in long yellow dresses, the guys in blue suits. _At least I'll get to wear my favorite color if I'm here_, she thought.

The last notes of Miku's solo filled the room. It was Rin's turn to sing.

She carefully sang the first note, looking at a blond guy in the audience. He held all of the girl's attention, except one with short brown hair that looked like she _really_ didn't want to be in that uniform. But it looked like the blond guy was looking at _her_.

When the song ended, Len dragged Rin backstage for a moment. "I got a text from Mom," he quietly said. "YOU DID? WHAT DID IT SAY?" Rin nervously asked.

"We're transferring to Ouran."

Rin suddenly got a headache. "I have to sit down for a bit," she said.

"Len, you're transferring to Ouran?" Luka suddenly appeared. "Yeah." Rin's twin said.

For some reason, Rin hated that Luka knew. She didn't know why- she liked Luka- she was Miku's other best friend, how could she _not_ like her? - but for some reason, the fact that she liked Len really annoyed Rin.

"I'm just going to leave for a moment." Rin told Luka and Len. _They probably didn't even notice that I was gone_, she thought.

Rin found herself in a quiet corner of the school. She took out her phone and started to text Miku. _going 2 school ouran len likes luka & luka likes len can u believe it xo rin_.

A reply came fairly quickly: _r u still going 2 b in band if ur ouran?_

Rin smiled. Music was really the most important thing to Miku.

_idk_ Rin texted back.

_wait where r u im coming_ Miku texted. Rin told her how she got to the isolated place of the school, but instead of Miku coming, the girl from before came, but she was wearing a boy uniform. _Weird,_ Rin thought.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi." The girl said.

"Hi Haruhi. I'm Rin."

"You were amazing in the concert."

"Thanks."

Their awkward conversation went something like that for about the next ten minutes, or so it felt like, before Miku came.

"Rin! Hi!" Miku sang.

"Miku, this is Haruhi,"

"Hey Haruhi!" Miku smiled. "See, you haven't even started going here yet, but you've already made several new friends! That's _so_ like you, Rin!"

Rin didn't have time to point out that Haruhi was just _one_ person, not several, and Rin wouldn't really call them _friends_, at least not yet. She barely knew her!

"Hey, Haruhi, you mind if I steal Rin for a minute? I have to talk to her, about, um, the new song she's writing." Miku smiled.

"You're a songwriter? That's so cool!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Well, I have to leave, anyway. I'm in the Host Club, and I should really go to that. You'll look for me on your first day of school, right? You know where to find me! Music room 3." Haruhi left.

"Rin?" Miku hesitated. Rin nodded. "Luka likes Len."

"Well, yeah, I know _that_," Rin said.

"Luka. Likes. Len."

"Yes, she does. Len likes Luka, too."

Miku leaned against the wall. "I just can't believe it,"

"I can." Rin said.

"HOW does Luka like Len? HOW is that, like, possible?"

"Don't ask me, ask Luka!"

"Not helping, Rin." Miku smiled.

"Well, I just found out that I'm transferring to Ouran. How am I _supposed_ to react?"

An awkward silence followed.

"Luka knew." Miku said.

"Len told her," Rin commented.

"I feel great, always being the last one to know everything."

"OKAY, FINE, I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T TELL YOU UNTIL NOW. HAPPY?" Rin yelled.

"Fine," Miku whispered.

Just then, the blond guy that Rin saw before walked into the corner of the school that Rin and Miku were hiding in.

"Hello! I'm Tamaki Suoh! You must be the new transfer girl." He said.

Miku gave Rin an _okay, so HE knows that you're going to school here, but I just found out?_ look.

"Haruhi told me who you are," Tamaki informed Rin and Miku.

Rin shot Miku a _see? I didn't tell anyone besides a girl who GOES TO THIS SCHOOL!_

Miku shrugged.

"Rin, will you please consider coming to music room three when you start studying here?" Tamaki begged, looking at Miku.

"Um, I'm Rin…" Rin quietly said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Tamaki apologized.

Rin rolled her eyes. But then she quietly admitted something to herself: _I think that I like Tamaki_.

—

Okay, first attempt at a Vocaloid/Ouran fic! Next chapter coming soon, please review!


	2. First Day and an Invitation

Rin stared at the new uniform lying on the bed.

More specifically, the new _boy's_ uniform.

_Am I really supposed to wear this? Did Mom confuse my room with Len's, like she did the last time we moved?_ Rin thought.

Len walked into Rin's room, wearing a blue suit, cell phone glued to his hand.

"Len? You didn't happen to see a frilly yellow dress anywhere, did you?" Rin nervously asked, knowing that the answer was _no_ because Len was already wearing his uniform.

Len mindlessly stared into his phone.

"Len, stop acting like Neru, I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU." Rin rolled her eyes.

"In a minute, I'm texting Luka." Len replied.

Sighing, Rin directed Len out of her room and slipped on the boy's uniform. _After all,_ she thought., _it Haruhi wears the guy's uniform, it must not be that unusual for other girls to, too._

About half an hour later, Rin and Len walked out the door and headed toward Ouran.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rin's classes went well, for the most part. She recognized a few people from the concert, like a scary guy who even though he introduced himself as Kasanoda, everyone called him Bossa Nova or Cassanova. At lunch, she saw a pair of twins who looked like mirror images of each other, kind of like Rin and Len did, talking to Len. (Len wasn't in her class.) And after looking around for quite a long time at lunch, she saw Tamaki, Haruhi, and a guy with black hair and glasses all sitting together. Tamaki seemed to be begging Haruhi for her lunch.

Having absolutely no where to eat (except with Kasanoda, who invited her to sit with him), Rin set her homemade lunch down at Tamaki's table.

"So you're the new transfer guy, Len Kagamine." The guy with glasses said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kyoya Ootori."

"Um… I'm actually Len's twin, Rin." Rin quietly corrected.

"Then why are you wearing the boy uniform?" Kyoya asked.

Rin panicked.

"Um, err, uh, lots of other girls wear this uniform, right? Like Haruhi… um, and,"

Tamaki and Kyoya exchanged worried glances. "You shouldn't of made Haruhi wear the girls uniform to the concert," Kyoya remarked.

"Rin! I have an idea!" Tamaki said as Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"How about you join our Host Club!"


	3. Lunch and an Envious Thought

Rin shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

She saw Kasanoda, who was sitting at the next table, give her a _look_, like _another girl in the host club? SERIOUSLY?_

Rin honestly didn't care. She just wanted to fit in at the school. "The Host Club could use musical talent like yours," Kyoya told Rin.

"And, you know my darling daughter's secret! We wouldn't want you telling anyone, would we?" Tamaki said.

By this time, Kasanoda's eyes were practically bugging out of his head.

"Haru! Tama! Kyo!" a short, blond guy came running up. "Hi, Hunny!" Tamaki said. "Would you like some cake?"

The boy- Hunny- nodded. "Thanks, Tama!"

"Um… is he in the host club?" Rin hesitantly asked. Kyoya nodded. "And so is Mori." Kyoya introduced Rin to a tall guy with black hair.

_This is one weird club,_ Rin thought. _But I guess it can't hurt to join it._

That afternoon, Rin entered Music Room 3. The rest of the Host Club was waiting in there for her.

She looked over at Tamaki. _He really seems to like Haruhi,_ Rin thought.

_I wish I were Haruhi._

__I think that I've forgotten to say this before, but I don't own Ouran or Vocaloid.

Thanks EmoGirl25, Vocal-Luv, and SkezziEzzi for reviewing!

Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll post more later. :)


	4. Song and a Confession

_did u finish writing the new song?_

Rin's phone buzzed. She glanced at the new text from Miku.

_yeah_, she texted back.

_name?_ Miku replied.

_i like you I love you._

_cool_

Another text from Miku came right after that one: _u gonna sing it 2 anyone? 3_

_maybe _Rin texted.

_who?_

_u know who. X(_

_oh, right. tamaki?_

_yes, _Rin nervously typed.

She had told Miku all about Tamaki, all about the girls in his fan club, all about his relationship with Haruhi.

_do u think he likes u?_ Miku asked.

Honestly? Rin didn't think he did. It was REALLY obvious that he liked Haruhi. Even though he claimed to be her dad…

_It's just some silly schoolgirl crush. Get over it, Rin,_ she thought.

But she couldn't.

Thoughts of Tamaki and her occupied her mind. _It's unrealistic, never gonna happen, GET OVER HIM._

_That would be a good song lyric,_ Rin thought, smiling.

She would always have her music.

So what if Len and Luka were texting each other every second of the day, and Miku had to tell her about her new boyfried, Kaito? Nothing was stopping her from singing, what she had first came to Ouran to do.

_I still like him, though._ Rin couldn't help but think.

* * *

><p>A week after her texts with Miku, their whole band was gathered in the Ouran auditorium, backstage.<p>

"So Len and Luka will go on first, then I'll sing, Kaito, you're next, Meiko, we'll squeeze you in somewhere around here, and Rin, you're last." Miku smiled.

"Rin? You okay?" Meiko asked her. "Yeah, just some stage freight." Rin, who was turning a pale shade of green, replied.

"Len! Luka! YOU'RE ON!" Miku shrieked.

Clutching one another's hand, they walked onto the stage.

For the rest of the concert, Rin tried to keep herself from throwing up because of nerves.

Finally, it was her turn.

"Um, I'm Rin Kagamine," she said. "I'm a member of the Host Club here, and, well, I'll like to dedicate this song to Tamaki."

All the girls (well, the ones who WEREN'T already looking at Tamaki) started at him. He blushed.

"_ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii isogashii nara, gomen sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii oshaberi ni tsukiatte_" Rin started to sing.

A few painfully long moments later, she finished with her favorite line, "_suki daisuki!_"

Turning bright red, Rin rushed off of the stage.

* * *

><p><em> I can't believe I just did that. WHY DID I JUST DO THAT? <em>Rin thought, shrinking against the wall of Music Room 3, to the ground.

A pair of bodies rushed towards her. "It's okay, Rin," Miku comforted.

"That was amazing," the other person said. _Tamaki. It's him. What's he doing here?_

"I… I don't know what to say," he confessed. "I'm really sorry Rin…"

Rin choked back a sob. "You like Haruhi, don't you…."

"Of course I like her! She's my daughter!"

"You know what I mean,"

"No?"

"You like-like her. As in what I sang, _suki daisuki._"

"Of course I do! How can I not love my daughter!"

"You don't get it," Rin cried.

After a very awkward silence, Tamaki left.

"It's okay, Rin. He's just some guy. You'll survive." Miku tried to say.

"Easy for you to say! You're with Kaito. And Luka's with Len! And I'm just… here. Alone."

"No you're not," a tall figure walked up to Rin.

_Kasanoda? What's HE doing here?_

"You were amazing, singing." He admitted, blushing.

"Thanks," Rin hiccupped.

"And… I, err, really like you, Rin." Kasanoda held out his hand.

Rin took it, starting to stand.

"I think I'm just going to leave you two alone," Miku smiled.

Did Rin like Kasanoda?

She had never really thought about it. _I was too busy thinking of Tamaki…_ Rin scolded herself.

But did she like him?

Yes.

No, he wasn't a Tamaki, or even a Kyoya or a Mori.

But was he- better?

He wasn't in the host club, and would probably never be. He was awkward, quiet, mysterious…

_I really DO like him,_ Rin smiled.

"_Suki daisuki,_" Rin grinned.

"Isn't that what you just sang to Tamaki half an hour ago?"

"Yes," Rin admitted. "But I'm a teenage girl, I have the right to change my mind."

Kasanoda smiled. "_Suki daisuki,_ Rin," he awkwardly, quietly said, turning bright red.

And Rin was fine with that.

* * *

><p>And the story's done! I was really surprised at the ending, it totally wasn't planned or anything. :)<p>

Thanks for reviewing the story! Maybe I'll write a sequel.

I don't own Ouran or Vocaloid. Yet. (jk, I never will own either of them. XD)

And one last thing: I really hope I spelled Kasanoda's name right! :)

Oh, and like always, please review! :)


End file.
